


The Love of A Mommy

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: When Max Mcgerry returns to London, Serena is plagued with dread and anxiety as Max's presence causes Serena much distress - but can Danielle save her daughter in time?
Relationships: Serena Campbell & Danielle Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The Love of A Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic set during the episode 'Hope Is A Powerful Drug'.
> 
> I hope (No pun intended) that you enjoyed this fic. Please write only nice comments as I don't (nor will I accept) negative comments. If you do not like this fic then please do not read this.
> 
> For everyone's notice, I do not like Max at all. I think she is rude and a very self centered person, everyone is allowed their own opinions. This is (and only will be) the time that Max is involved in m story, there will be mentions but she will have no involvement within the stories I do for Berena and their mother Danielle.
> 
> Thank you.

It had been a while since Serena had felt so full of anxiety, this was due to her abusive birth parents - Tom and Coreena Campbell who abused her from her birth. Miraculously, Serena had managed to survive the first horrifying thirteen years of her life - suffering from endless rounds of torment and abuse.

Serena was even abused and bullied by Katrina, after being trapped in the basement - Serena suffered from a severe case of Claustrophobia and suffered from both anxiety and depression. Through the abuse she had suffered and endured, Serena couldn't understand why Bernie wasn't hurting her - this was when they had started dating and Serena didn't want to engage in sexual activity, upon telling Bernie this, Serena became very confused as to why Bernie wasn't reacting the way that Tom did when she refused him to sexual assault.

Upon talking to her adopted mother, Danielle (who Serena calls names her as 'Mommy'), Serena expressed how confused she was when she refused to engage in sexual activity with Bernie. Danielle explains that Bernie doesn't like the word 'rape' or when someone rapes someone else, as it makes Bernie violently sick. Rape isn't something that Bernie could do someone else as it would mess with her own head, Serena accepts this and begins to trust Bernie - they have a chat and they both agree to wait until they were both ready to start a sexual relationship.

Eventually, Serena married Bernie and gave birth to two of their four children together, Serena's bond with Danielle became much stronger and Serena often turned to her mother for help or whenever she felt overwhelmed by nightmares and constant triggers.

Quite recently, Serena had been having nightmares of a black woman hurting her and she became scared to sleep, upon arriving at work Serena sat in her office and put her head in her hands as she began to cry - Bernie knew something was wrong and she comforted her wife as much as possible.

***Two weeks later***

Serena was walking through the hallway as she headed to AAU, lost in her own thoughts as she just let things slip passed her attention - it soon became apparent that Serena was in a trans-like state as Bernie tried to get her attention, just then Serena was snapped out of the trans and she saw her wife standing in front of her along with their son Cameron and their nephew Jason.

However, Serena is thrown into turmoil when she meets the new acting CEO and that's when her memories camemail flooding back. Serena remembered that Max had abused her as a child and mentally tortured Serena, only Serena fights back at Max and shows that she is no longer a scared little girl.

Danielle arrives at Holby - following Bernie's worrying voicemail and though she feels ill, Danielle goes to AAU where Serena sees her mommy and quickly goes to her. It's then that Danielle meets Max and takes an immediate dislike to her, when Max begins to order Serena about - Danielle doesn't take all too kindly to someone ordering any o her children (especially Serena), so she challenges Max;

 _"Serena, I need this x-ray doing now. Go on!"_ Max orders to Serena as Danielle (who is holding Serena's hand) challenges her.

 _"Hold on a minute, hold on. Why can't you do it Max? You have a hand well two of them, so why are you ordering Serena to do it?"_ Danielle responded as Bernie, Cameron and Jason watch on.

_"Well it's the C.G.S job isn't it!"_

_"And that's my daughter's job?"_

_"Of course it is!"_

Danielle is gobsmacked by the answer, _"Max, can you tell me what my mother's role is?"_

_"She's the Queen of England."_

_"And are you suggesting that you would order my mother about?"_

Bernie, Cameron and Jason all look at Max - who is stunned that Danielle had just put in her place. _"No of course not. I wouldn't dream of doing that, especially to the Queen."_

 _"Then get busy."_ Danielle replied as Max walked off in a huff, no one had ever stood upto her and yet Danielle had just done exactly that. Danielle has met people (like Max) who certainly don't like getting their hands dirty - but yet they take the credit.

Danielle hugs Serena and kisses the side of her head, Serena feels safe again and later admits to her mommy what Max had done but Danielle promises to keep her safe and protected.


End file.
